RSLS' Ruff Ruffman
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Ruff is the star of a hit T.V show but when he's lost in Cartoon York, it's up to Blossom and Chet to help him get back to his owner, Noel!
1. Chapter 1

The story begin's at Cartoon City's animal shelter, the store keeper puts the sign on 'open', as the camera slowly zooms in, we see a orange puppy with a yellow spot on the tummy sleeping, and he's wearing glasses, he wakes up and yawns and stretches, he's a male and he's three weeks old.

He growls at a squeaky carrot toy then starts playing with it, his littermates run up to the side of the pen, where a man is, looking for a pet, then he walks away, the puppies follow him, making them trample the one playing with a squeaky toy carrot, the puppy doesn't mind and rolls over onto his back, still playing, then he sees a little girl with black hair, glasses on her eyes, a pink shirt, and brown pants, she gasps as she saw the p[uppy.

The puppy wags his tail, then sees his tail, starts barking at it and chasing it, the girl giggles and says, "That one."

"Here, boy." the shopkeeper says, picking up the puppy and hands him to the girl, she hugs him and says, "Your heavy." she said, and the puppy licks her face, "And slobbery." she laughed, then she puts a red collar on him, there was a tag, which said _Ruff Ruffman_, this is the puppy's name but, we'll call him Ruff for short.

"That's my good boy." the girl said, and kissed his forehead, "Your MY good boy."


	2. 5 years later

That girl from the first chapter is actually Noel from the third season of _Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman_, she's now 13 years old, and Ruff is five years old and three weeks old.

The screen is black and it has the words _Five Years Later _in big and silver letters, then we hear Noel's phone ring, "Hello?" she answers, she's sitting on a bench in a park, Ruff laying beside her, "Noel, I haven't got much time." Noel's father said, "Dad, are you OK?" Noel asked, "Something's...come up at work..." her father said, "Daddy's not gonna be home for a while..." he said.

"I don't understand..." Noel said, a bit scared.

"You can't go back to the house, Noel."

**_Poppu-chan94 proudly presents_**

"What's happening?" Noel asked, "It's OK, Noel, you won't be alone." her dad said, we see her father going into Noel's room, she asleep on her bed, along with Ruff.

"You have Ruff."

We see him in his lab, he is with Ruff in a chamber-room, Ruff is in a machine, he turns on the machine and yellow energy beams start swirling around Ruff, "I enhanced him." Then the camera looks at Ruff's eyes, which glowed bright yellow, "He can protect you now." Her dad said, then on his side, there was a black 'R' mark.

Then Noel and Ruff are on top of a building, then Noel got out a pair of high tech binoculars, then you see someone talking to a angent, "There he is, Kennelcoff." Noel said, then showed, Ruff, he growled a little, Kennelcoff is Noel's and Ruff's enemy.

"Has our guest spilled his guts yet?" a man asked,

"Oh, rest assured, his guts will spill." Kennelcoff said and revealed his hostage, Noel's dad!

"Daddy!" Noel exclaimed.

"Never! I'll never talk!" he said.

"This has become quite irksome, Professor. I am irked! And that will not do." Kennelcoff said. "Has the package arrived yet? I'm sure with it, our guest will be much more... ... communitative."

"I'm sending an agent out to pick it up" The associate said.

"Splendid. Have him send it to me on the first flight." Kennelcoff disappears from the video screen.

* * *

Outside, the agent walks out of the building and down the street. He turns into an alleyway. At an intersection, Noel was reading a magazine "PBS shows" until she tossed it aside and said, "Ruff, come on!"

Ruff was reading "Dog fashion," but he threw it away when Noel gave the order and went into the alley alongside her.

The duo snuck down the alley. The agent turned a corner. Noel and Ruff prepared to attack, but... it was a dead end. And the agent was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Noel said.

Suddenly, a door closed them off. At the other end of the alley, the agent was now in a car. Inside the car, Kennelcoff appeared on a small computer screen. "We only need the girl." He said.

The car went at full speed to Noel, but Ruff ran up and headbutted the car, causing it to flip in the air. It landed upside down at the end of the alley.

Ruff just stared at this. He scratched himself as if to say, "That was no big deal."

Noel knelt down on the ground and knocked on the car's window. The window opened.

"What?" The agent inside asked.

"Where's Kennlecoff?" Noel asked.

"I ain't talkin' to you."

"Oh really?" Noel scoffed.

* * *

Ruff held the rear end of the car with his mouth over a bridge.

"Pallet town! Pallet town!" The agent screamed. "Kennelcoff's's in Pallet town!"

"Pallet town. That is so typical, Kennelcoff." Megan said.

Across from the bridge, three helicopters (belonging to Kennelcoff) were flying toward Noel and Ruff.

"Come on, Ruff We gotta move!" Noel said.

Ruff put the car on the side of the bridge. Noel took her motorized scooter out of her backpack. With the push of a button, her scooter unfolded. Noel donned on her helmet and revved the scooter. And then they were off with the helicopters in hot pursuit.

Noel and Ruff sped through the city. Noel activated her computer headset built into her glasses.

"Pallet town." She said. The screen over her left eye showed flight information for said destination. "Got a flight leaving in ten minutes!"

The helicopters released more of Kennelcoff's minions on motorcycles. They had electrified claws, poised for a strike.

"Ruff, Zoom-zoom!" Noel said. She fired a cable from her scooter. Ruff grabbed the cable with his mouth. The second he grabbed it, Ruff started running at hypersonic speed like Sonic the Hedgehog. Ruff dodged obstacles left and right, but the bad guys were catching up and fast! Ruff led the minions into a warehouse, where he managed to shake them. He then headbutted through a wall.

Noel and Ruff were being chased by two minions on a freeway bridge. One of them held up a bomb in the shape of a Frisbee. He activated the bomb and threw it to the other side of the bridge. The bomb attatched itself to a gasoline truck, which was driving next to a school bus full of kids!

"Ruff, fetch!" Megan said.

Ruff released the cable and used his superjump ability to get to the other side so he could fetch the bomb.

On Noel's left, a minion grabbed her scooter's handlebars. The minion on the right brought out his electrified claws. Noel reacted and quickly pulled back, making the minion on her right shock the bad guy holding the handlebars.

Ruff pulled the bomb off the gasoline truck and leaped to the side of the bridge. "Puppy!" One of the kids on the school bus said. Ruff jumped off the bridge, onto a crane and swung around. The bomb was 33 seconds until destruction and counting down!

Ruff landed on the top of a metro train and right behind him was another helicopter. Ruff turned around and used his heat vision to make the helicopter fall to the ground and burst into flames. And yet another helicopter was behind that one. This one released another minion on a motorcycle.

The minion fired a missile at Ruff, but the super dog dodged it by jumping off the train. Ruff saw that Nowl was stil being chased. As Ruff was about to catch up to her, the helicopter swooped in. It locked onto Ruff, ready to fire, but he used his superjump to leap over the helicopter, in slow motion.

Ruff landed on the ground and kept running. The missile that was fired at Ruff before, blew up the helicopter. We see the explosion again, from three different angles!

As the minion was about to get Noel, Ruff was on his back and had the bomb on his head. Ruff jumped off and ran to Noel. The minion took the bomb off. It read two seconds now! He threw it up to a helicopter and the bomb exploded, destroying it. The minion sighed and shocked himself. He didn't realize he hadn't turned his electric claws off.

"Good boy!" Noel said. Ruff barked. "Airport!" They headed into an exit for the airport. But as they got closer to their destination... "Uh-oh!" Noel exclaimed. She stopped and so did Ruff.

Just ahead of them, a whole slew of bad guys on motorcycles, cars and helicopters were coming at them.

"Ruff, speak." Noel said.

Ruff's face turned serious. Dramatic music played in the background. Ruff planted his left paw and right hind paw firmly on the ground. Noel covered her ears, because she knew what was coming. The camera closed in on Ruff's face. And then..."Grr... BARK!**"**

Ruff had unleashed his superbark. It completely blew away everything in it's path. Once the dust cleared, all of the cars, motorcycles and helicopters were totaled.

Ruff growled a little.

"Easy there, boy. Don't go flying off the handle." Noel said. She took off her helmet. "You got 'em all, Ruff." Noel pulled her camera out of her backpack. "Ha ha! Mission accomplished!"

(Click!) The camera took a picture of Noel and Ruff. "That's a keeper."

Noel picked up Ruff and started walking around all the debris. Ruff growled and barked.

"It's okay, Ruff. You got them." Noel went into a trailer that was marked 'Ruff Ruffman.' "You saved the day again, boy." The trailer door closed.

--

sorr y it took so long, i was busy, R&R please!


End file.
